Kanapa w Norze
by kasssumi
Summary: Harry i Ron, w wieku 23 lat, nadal nie powiedzieli prawdy państwu Weasley o swojej znajomości. Jednak nie każdy szczegół jest do końca dopracowany, przez co powstają rysy w planie.


Harry wyszedł spod prysznica, odświeżony po odgnamianiu ogrodu razem z Ronem i zauważył, że reszta rodziny Weasleyów jeszcze nie wróciła z ulicy Pokątnej, skąd mieli odebrać Hermionę. W salonie zastał zasypiającego na kanapie przyjaciela. Uśmiechnął się i brutalnie rzucił się na niego.

— Harry! — wyjęczał Ron, kiedy już ponownie nabrał powietrze w płuca. — Nigdy więcej tak nie rób, bo mi żebra połamiesz — narzekał.

Harry w odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnął i owinął swoją nogę wokół nogi Rona. Ręce Weasleya objęły go w pasie. Brunet ściągnął okulary i pocałował przyjaciela, a następnie ułożył głowę na jego barku, bawiąc się swoimi okularami.

— Możesz iść spać — powiedział cicho po dłuższej chwili, jednak Ron już odpuścił sobie jawę. Harry stwierdził, że również przymknie na chwilę oczy i dopiero potem wstanie z chłopaka.

Zamknął więc powieki, ale reszta planu odeszła w zapomnienie, gdy zasnął.

* * *

Gdy Hermiona weszła do Nory, od razu automatycznie skierowała się do pokoju, który dzieliła z Ginny. Zabrała tam wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Gdy wróciła na dół zobaczyła, że wszyscy zgromadzili się w kuchni.

— Gdzie Ron i Harry? Mam dla nich autografy, o które prosili Wiktora.

— Zobacz w ich pokoju albo salonie — powiedziała Ginny, bawiąc się z Arnoldem Juniorem.

Hermiona przeszła do salonu. Widząc swoich przyjaciół śpiących, uśmiechnęła się i wróciła do kuchni.

— Śpią.

— Przecież tam nie ma miejsca — zauważyła pani Weasley.

— Ale śpią na kanapie.

Hermiona zauważyła spanikowane spojrzenie Ginny, kiedy już było za późno. Myślała, że skoro chłopaki śpią na jednej kanapie w salonie w Norze, to już powiedzieli rodzinie. Widać myliła się. Zagryzła wargę.

— Razem? — zainteresowali się bliźniacy i zerwali się, aby przejść do wspomnianego pomieszczenia. Molly i Artur z dziwnymi minami udali się za nimi.

— Ginny, oni mnie zabiją.

— Cóż... Skąd mogłaś wiedzieć? — Ginny poklepała ramię Hermiony. — Jak tam Wiktor?

* * *

Harry czuł łaskotanie na policzku. Na początku starał się je ignorować, ale nie odeszło, więc wtulił mocniej twarz w swoją przyjemnie pachnącą poduszkę. Ciche chichoty nad głową nie pasowały mu do scenerii pokoju Rona, więc otworzył oczy. Wyczuł, że w dłoni trzyma okulary — co było dość dziwne — i założył je. Ostrość obrazu przyszła razem ze zrozumieniem sytuacji.

Zobaczył bliźniaków i piórami w rękach. Czuł, że jest owinięty wokół ciepłego ciała Rona. Przy drzwiach salonu zobaczył państwa Weasley...

Zarumienił się z zażenowania i podniósł się, niemal spadając z kanapy przez owiniętą nogę wokół jego.

— Uwiliście sobie niezłe gniazdko tutaj — rzucił któryś z bliźniaków, ale żaden nie kontynuował, widząc śmiertelnie poważny wyraz twarzy Harry'ego.

Potter poprawił okulary.

— Pani Weasley, panie Weasley, ja...

— Nic nie mów, Harry — przerwała mu Molly, a po chwili uśmiechnęła się, co spowodowało falę ulgi przepływającą po ciele Harry'ego. — Nic się nie stało. Przecież to nic złego, nie wyrzucimy żadnego z was za coś takiego.

— Ale musisz dostać osobny pokój — wtrącił pan Weasley, wywołując głośny wybuch śmiechu Freda, chichotanie George'a, kolejny rumieniec Harry'ego i przyjście dziewczyn z kuchni. Pani Weasley odwróciła się w ich stronę.

— Od jak dawna wiecie?

Spojrzały po sobie, potem na Harry'ego, który skinął im głową.

— Od mojej ostatniej klasy — powiedziała Ginny.

— Słodki Merlinie, pięć lat? — Molly wyraźnie była pod wrażeniem.

Z kanapy zaczęły dobiegać dźwięki przebudzenia. Ruch i ziewanie. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Rona, który usiadł na kanapie i przetarł oczy. Rozejrzał się po obecnych.

— Już jest obiad?

— Będzie za pół godziny — odpowiedziała mu jego matka. — Zdążycie akurat z Harrym przenieść jego rzeczy do starego pokoju bliźniaków.

Ron spojrzał na nią dziwnie, a potem jeszcze dziwniej na Harry'ego, który chwycił go za rękę i pociągnął. Wstał i schylił się do bruneta, nadstawiając ucho.

— Zobaczyli nas razem. Wiedzą — wyszeptał Harry.

Kark i uszy Rona pokryły się kolorem, kiedy spojrzał na rodziców. Oboje jednak akurat wychodzili do kuchni, więc nie był w stanie im nic powiedzieć.

— No–no — zaczął Fred.

— A ja już myślałem, że nasz Ronuś po prostu nie potrafi sobie znaleźć dziewczyny, a tu taka niespodzianka! — skończył George.

Harry spojrzał na nich zamyślony, rejestrując ich gotowość do ośmieszania brata. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki, chytry uśmiech i obrócił szykującego się do riposty Rona w swoją stronę, a następnie, na oczach wszystkich, objął go za szyję i pocałował, bynajmniej nie lekko i pobieżnie. Ron wydawał się zdziwiony, ale szybko zareagował, obejmując Harry'ego w pasie i oddając pocałunek.

Kiedy się oderwali, brunet spojrzał wyzywająco na Freda i George'a, którzy wyglądali, jakby zabrakło im argumentów. Ron z kolei widział chichoczącą Ginny i zarumienioną Hermionę. Posłał tej drugiej pytające spojrzenie.

— No wiesz, Ron — powiedziała, przerywając ciszę — widok dwóch całujących się facetów jest bardzo... Jest miły dla oka. Bardzo.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko i puścił jej oczko, ale Weasleyowie patrzyli na nią jak na wariatkę.

— Dobrze, nic nie mówię! — poddała się i wyszła do kuchni. Ginny zrobiła do nich minę i usiadła na fotelu.

— Jestem głodny — oznajmił Ron, kiedy po raz kolejny zapadła cisza.

Bliźniacy nadal nie otrząsnęli się z szoku.

— Chodź, zajmiemy się przenoszeniem moich rzeczy, to czas do obiadu minie nam szybko — powiedział Harry i cmokając jeszcze jeden raz przyjaciela w usta pociągnął go na górę.

* * *

Po obiedzie pani Weasley krzątała się po kuchni z Hermioną, która chciała wszystkiego się nauczyć. Bliźniacy wrócili do swojego sklepu. Ginny i Harry grali w Eksplodującego Durnia na podłodze w salonie, a na drugim końcu pomieszczenia Ron próbował matować swojego ojca w szachach, co raczej mu nie wychodziło.

— Jak rozumiem, z Harrym raczej już jesteście po wszystkich pozytywach związku po tylu latach, ale lepiej nie dawać waszej matce powodu do podsłuchiwania pod twoimi drzwiami. Dlatego Harry zmienił pokój — oznajmił nagle pan Weasley, kiedy jego goniec tłukł skoczka Rona.

Chłopak potrzebował chwili, aby pełny sens słów ojca do niego dotarł. Podniósł na niego przerażony wzrok.

— Tato...

— Ron, nie mam zamiaru mówić ci o ptaszkach i pszczółkach — przerwał mu rozbawiony ojciec. — Chcę tylko powiedzieć, żebyście z Harrym uważali teraz na Molly.

— D–dobrze. — Ron był tak wstrząśnięty, że przegrał tą partię łatwiej niż zazwyczaj.

* * *

Wieczorem, kiedy wszyscy mieli już iść do łóżek, Harry i Ron wymienili spojrzenia i obydwoje wstali równocześnie. Zanim jednak byli w stanie zrobić cokolwiek innego...

— Harry, kochaneczku, odprowadzę cię do twojego pokoju.

— Dobrze, pani Weasley — odpowiedział cicho Harry, lekko zawiedzionym głosem. Rzucił jeszcze przelotne spojrzenie na Rona i wyszedł.

Ten spojrzał na ojca.

— Miałeś rację, tato. W takim razie, chodźcie, dziewczyny, ja odprowadzę was.

— I wcale nie robisz tego dlatego, że nasz pokój jest na przeciwko nowego pokoju Harry'ego? — prychnęła Ginny.

Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko i przepuścił je w drzwiach.

Wchodząc na górę dogonili pozostałą dwójkę. Jednocześnie z dołu dobiegł głos pana Weasleya:

— Molly, kochanie, Percy zafiukał!

Pani Weasley wydawała się rozdarta. Potter uśmiechnął się kojąco, położył jej dłoń na ramieniu i pocałował w policzek. Molly spojrzała na niego z czułością i zeszła na dół.

Ron kompletnie nic nie zrozumiał, ale był zadowolony. Specjalnie, aby pokazać siostrze swoją lepszą stronę, przytrzymał obu dziewczynom drzwi do ich pokoju, zanim zwrócił swoją uwagę na Harry'ego opierającego się o framugę. Stanął przed nim, kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach.

— To będzie dziwne. Zawsze, gdy byliśmy w Norze, spaliśmy w jednym pokoju.

— Tak — przyznał Harry, rękoma bawiąc się guzikiem od koszuli piżamy Rona. — Będę się czuł, jakbym spał w zupełnie nowym miejscu.

— Masz pelerynę–niewidkę. Zawsze możesz jej użyć — wymruczał Ron, pochylając się i opierając swoje czoło o Harry'ego.

— I myślisz, że twoja mama w nocy nie sprawdzi twojego pokoju? — zapytał brunet, zakładając ręce na ramiona przyjaciela.

— Masz rację — odparł sfrustrowany Ron, przyciągając Pottera bliżej. — Przypomnij mi, dlaczego jesteśmy w Norze?

— Żeby Hermiona mogła widzieć się z nami i Ginny, ucząc się jednocześnie prowadzenia domu od twojej mamy, kiedy Krum się jej w końcu oświadczy — wyszeptał Harry, spuszczając wzrok na usta Weasleya.

— Racja.

— Tak, racja. Jeszcze parę dni.

— Tak.

— Damy radę, przecież nie jesteśmy już napalonymi nastolatkami...

— Tak.

— Pocałuj mnie w końcu, do cholery.

— Tak...

Przysunęli się do siebie jeszcze bliżej i mocniej, całując się i ocierając językami. Po dłuższej chwili oderwali się, oddychając odrobinę ciężej.

— Dobranoc, Ron.

— 'Branoc, Harry.

Drzwi zamknęły się za brunetem. Ron stał jakby w otępieniu, ale po kilkunastu sekundach wzdrygnął się, jakby budząc z letargu i z rękoma w kieszeniach udał się do siebie.


End file.
